


A Home That's Yours Forever

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Conflicted Dean, Defiance, Dom/sub Undertones, Feels, Fingering, Longing, M/M, Minor Drew/Dean, Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Reunions, Rimming, Rough Sex, Takes place the night Roman returned and him and Seth saved Dean from a beat down, Threesome - M/M/M, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman has returned and Dean's emotions are all over the place. Then Seth and Roman came out to save Dean from a 4 on 1 beat down, and Dean's wanting too many things he really shouldn't. Dean makes bad decisions when he's conflicted, and Roman and Seth are ready to remind him to whom exactly he belongs to.





	A Home That's Yours Forever

Roman’s fingers traced the welts on Dean’s back, his breath near Dean’s ear made the blue eyed man shudder against his chest. Seth stood a few feet away from both men, his dark eyes shinning with a need Dean refused to acknowledge in these last few months. There was also a heat in those chocolate orbs, and Dean didn’t have to look into Roman’s eyes to know he had a similar look in his dark ones.

Dean let out a loud hiss as Roman’s big hand slapped the meat of his naked ass, the soft flesh turned pink and an involuntary whimper ripped out of Dean’s throat. His head felt fuzzy, his eyes slipping shut and there was this warm feeling taking over his every sense. It had been too fucking long, and every inch of his body yearned to be touched and taken apart by two men who owned his heart. He wanted- no;  _needed_ the reminder that he still belonged to them. Not because of pity, but because they loved him as much as he loved them. He wanted them to take over, and claim him again so he can remember why he should never stray away and piss them off. 

After Roman and Seth had come out to save his ass from a 4 on 1 beat down, Dean felt anxious in a way he hadn’t felt in a long while. His heart and soul ached to seek out the men he wanted to belong to for eternity. He wanted to crawl on his knees and beg for forgiveness even though they weren’t looking for an apology considering everything that transpired. He wanted them to punish him for being a pain in the ass, for being a grade a dramatic asshole who couldn’t deal with his emotions. Watching Roman and Seth stalk out like two beasts and remind the locker room how no one was to mess with Dean, how he was still part of them and they would protect him at all costs…It made suppressed emotions float around on the surface again. Dean felt conflicted, he felt like screaming. He wanted to be with them so bad but he didn’t feel worthy. So, like always he did what he did best and went out looking for trouble. 

Things had been a complete mess ever since Roman left. Dean’s heart ached for the person who wasn’t just his lover but his everything. His rock. His support. The calmness and protection Dean needed to stay grounded. Seth tried, he really did. But Dean missed Roman too much. Dean was way too angry, way too depressed and Seth’s patience wasn’t as good as Roman when it came to Dean. 

Watching Roman return and announcing he was back for good made Dean feel so many emotions all at once. He had missed his best friend, his lover so much. And now he was back. And Dean didn’t know how to face him. Look into his eyes without breaking into tiny little pieces because it was all too much.

Dean had tried to run away from the arena as soon as the show ended, but he had found Drew in the parking. Drew was a guy who had been sniffing around Dean ever since Dean returned from his injury. It was nothing intense or serious, but Drew had the tendency to make Dean uncomfortable. Roman and Seth were over-protective and possessive on a normal day, so it was no surprise they felt extremely threatened by Drew’s weird obsession with their boy. 

Drew had watched Dean with this sly smirk on his face, a knowing look on his features as he clicked his teeth. Dean tried to walk away, ignore the Scottish man but Drew was quick to corner him. He had Dean trapped against the wall, lips pressing near Dean’s ear as he asked, _‘You look like you need some help. How bout you let me take care of you tonight, hmm? I’m not like Roman or Seth, Dean. I know what you want, and I know how to keep a brat like you in place. Its me and you, and I promise I’ll make you forget all bout your troubles with your boys.’_

Dean had licked his lips and stared at the huge man pressing against him. It was no secret Drew was hot as fuck. And Dean was looking for a distraction. So he kissed Drew, and just when it started heating up suddenly there was a commotion. 

A loud familiar growl hit Dean’s ear and then Drew was being ripped away from his body. There stood Roman and Seth, eyes dark and anger evident on their features. They were particularly fuming. Drew knew he was outnumbered, so he hadn’t made a fuzz. Soon Seth was dragging Dean forcefully and pushing him inside Roman and his SUV, his face hard and voice laced with threat as he growled out, _“If you know what’s best for you, you wouldn’t piss us off any further.”_

The minute he was pushed inside the hotel room he would be sharing with Roman and Seth for the night, Dean knew he was right where he wanted to be. He had Roman and Seth right where he needed them to be. He wasn’t gonna let himself have what he wanted again, but Roman and Seth were perfectly capable of just making sure he had it. Roman had growled in his ear, voice low and dark, _‘You are in for a long long night, Baby Boy.’_

Roman and Seth had stripped him to complete nakedness, and Roman was teasingly touching him. Knowing well how to get Dean to the edge, utter the words he needed to hear. Dean had pretended to not like what was happening, but they all knew it was an act. Dean needed to be taken down hard, and since he was an absolute disaster when it came to using his words, Roman and Seth had to take over and make all the decisions. They knew it wouldn’t take too long before they would have their boy right where they needed him to be; begging, sobbing, asking and pleading to be owned and claimed in a way only Roman and Seth could do.

Roman had ordered him to get on the bed on his hands and knees, legs spread and ass on display. Then Seth proceeded to spank him, taking turns by throwing his hands on both cheeks until they turned a nice dark shade on pink. Seth’s hand prints adorned that tempting ass, and that was when Roman stepped in and forced his cock down Dean’s throat. Their pace was brutal tonight, their touch not gentle at all. Because Dean needed it rough, Dean needed it to hurt. Only then Roman and Seth will be able to reach deep within him, and get Dean to open up. Ask for what he wanted, and let Roman and Seth decide if he was worth keeping. 

Dean’s eyes were glassy, Seth continued his assault on Dean’s ass. Lust taking over his every sense as he watched Dean clench everytime he was smacked. Roman was groaning, shoving his dick deep down Dean’s throat. Dean didn’t protest, he let both men do whatever they wanted to his body. Because he needed to feel useful. If nothing else, he wanted to be good for both men. Give them the pleasure they deserved.

Dean’s cries and moans were getting louder and more desperate, his eyes spilling tears because his ass stung so much. Then he felt Seth’s lips against the abused skin of his hips. Seth trailed soft, almost gentle kisses against the skin of his ass. Dean jolted when he felt Seth’s tongue drag over his entrance, making the small hole twitch in anticipation. Roman let him take a breather, pulling his dick out of Dean’s mouth as his eyes focused on where Seth was buried between Dean’s cheeks.

“Get him nice and wet, Babe. He’s not gonna have it easy. We are gonna remind him who he belongs to. He’ll take it all like a good boy. Right, Baby Boy? You want that Deano? Us to use you, spread you open wide, make you all loose and sloppy so everyone can know you are ours? We'll have you ruined for anyone else.” Roman’s dirty words made Dean shudder in delight, his defiance disrupting into thin air as he sobbed and looked at Roman pleadingly. “Yes…’m so sorry..I’m yours…please..Mark me as yours.”

Their foreplay and preparations lasted a good few minutes, Roman taking his time to touch Dean’s body and savor it, and Seth making sure he had Dean opened up nice and easy. He loved eating Dean out, watching him go wild as Dean rode his fingers or tongue. Dean was always so needy to be fucked, and it always made Seth feel lightheaded to see Dean wrecked with raw need and raw desire.

When both his lovers slipped into his ass, Dean felt like he would pass out. The sensation was amazing, he was filled and both cocks inside his ass probed at his prostate, making him squirm and cry out in desperation. Roman and Seth fucked him rough, not taking any mercy and making sure Dean would be sore for days. Dean only begged for more, harder. Because he forgot all about his unworthiness in moments like these. When he was the sole source of pleasure for both men he loved so much.

Roman and Seth both spilled their seeds inside Dean, filling him so much that Dean felt like he couldn’t breath. He hadn’t cum, wasn’t touched. Then he was looking at Roman and Seth’s faces hovering over him, looking down at his hard leaking cock. Dean whimpered and begged them both, and as Roman pressed his mouth against Dean’s to swallow his cries, Seth settled down between his legs to take his dick in his mouth.

Dean was thrashing and sobbing as he felt Seth sucking him expertly, two of his fingers fucking Dean’s well-fucked wet hole in rough strokes. Roman had his lips pressed against Dean’s temple, his eyes watching how Seth ravished him and roughly finger fucked him. Then Dean was crying out, eyes spilling wet tears and he was cumming down Seth’s throat. Seth continued to suck him through his orgasm, pulling his fingers out of Dean’s twitching hole and pressing a soft kiss against his thigh.

Later Dean found himself pressed against Roman, his head resting over the Samoan’s chest. His big warm body making Dean feel a kind of peace he hadn’t felt in a long while. Seth was spooning him from behind, his soft cock nestled against Dean’s naked ass. Arm wrapped around Dean’s stomach possessively. Dean wanted to cry. Dean wanted to smile. He never thought he would feel whole ever again, but here he was. With his boys. Who would stand by his side no matter how messed up he got, or how much he tried to ruin the good things in his life. They were his rock, and Dean knew as long as he had them, he wouldn’t ever be unworthy. 


End file.
